


The Virgin Stiles

by stilesderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scott thinks Stiles is a virgin, Stiles just wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesderek/pseuds/stilesderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what you're saying is that something is going around sacrificing virgins?” Scott said disbelievingly, eyes wide. “Man, we really can't catch a break.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virgin Stiles

“So what you're saying is that something is going around sacrificing virgins?” Scott said disbelievingly, eyes wide. “Man, we really can't catch a break.”

“Right?” Stiles replied, laughing humorlessly. “The weird part is that it doesn't look like a werewolf is killing them. We might just have a satanic human on our hands.” Stiles leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes for the first time that night. Little bright spots appeared behind his eyelids and he groaned slightly. His day had been fucking exhausting.

“But dude, if they're going after virgins you're in danger!” Scott yelled, and Stiles winced. “Shit, okay, Isaac and I will take turns watching over you. We could totally fight off whatever this thing is. I'm not having my best friend turning into a sacrifice.”

“Your concern is touching,” Stiles murmured sleepily, nuzzling against the chair he was slouching on. “But you really don't need to worry about me.”

“Stiles, they're going after virgins,” Scott said slowly. “You could be murdered.”

“Yeah, if I was a virgin.”

“Now's not the time for jokes, man.” Scott shook Stiles' shoulder and said, “Wake up! Do you realize how serious this is?”

Stiles blearily opened his eyes and glared at his best friend. “Scott, fuck off, okay? I'm exhausted and I'm not a virgin. Hear my heartbeat? I'm totally serious, buddy.”

Scott blinked. “Wha-.. you're not? Dude, when did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?” Scott was pouting and, oh god, not the puppy eyes..

“I didn't think it was that big of a deal,” Stiles defended, even though it was. After the deed was done he'd been happier than he could ever remember being. And yeah, he had wanted to tell Scott about it but that would require giving details which.. he was going to have to do now. Shit.

Scott gave him an unimpressed look. “There's only one reason why you wouldn't tell me who you had sex with,” he noted. “You think I won't approve. But why? Who was it?”

“Sometimes I miss dumb Scott,” Stiles complained. He heaved a great sigh and sat up in his chair, looking Scott in the eye. “It happened a few months ago. And I didn't tell you because.. uh, because it was with a dude.”

“Do you really think I'd care?” Scott exclaimed. “You have no faith in me, man.”

“Well, I'm glad to know that you're such a great friend,” Stiles said sincerely, clapping Scott on the shoulder. “Anyway, now that we know my hot bod isn't in any more danger than usual, we should get some sleep.”

“You still haven't told me who the dude was,” Scott replied, unperturbed.

“Damn, you noticed that too? Ugh, dude, it's not even important. It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything.”

“So you're still sleeping with this guy.”

“Yeah, I-.. Oh, fuck.” Stiles let out a low whistle. “How much smarter did you get this summer?”

Scott grinned. “Weird, right? But for real, man. Who are you sleeping with?”

“Well, uh, right now I'm not sleeping with anyone. I'm sitting here talking to you, and it'd be bad manners if I started sexing up some guy right in front of you, so.. And now you're glaring at me. Why's it so important for you to know who it is? I didn't know you were so invested in my sex life.”

“Stiles.”

“Really dude, you've never asked about the sexy shenanigans I've gotten up to before now. Though, judging by your original reaction you doubted my ability to get laid. Whatever. We should just be happy that I'm not going to be killed violently... Well, I actually probably will be. But not because of my virginity, which is long gone by now, and-”

“Stiles.”

“It's Derek, okay?” Stiles blurted, and then clamped his mouth shut. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Huh,” Scott said, raising his eyebrows. “Makes sense.”

“Wait, what? How does this make sense to you? It barely makes sense to me!”

Scott shrugged. “Derek's been happier lately. Calmer. You have been too. But if he hurts you I'll claw his dick off.”

Stiles cocked his head to the side. “Scott,” he began. “Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr at stilesderekk. :)


End file.
